You Deserve Better
by gleelover2007
Summary: Rachel is angry when she discovers Puck is cheating on Quinn.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel cringed as she saw Quinn making googly eyes at Puck, the two were at Quinn's locker. Quinn giggled as Puck whispered something in her ear. He leaned over and kissed her before disappearing down the hall. Quinn smiled as she shut her locker, she made brief eye contact with Rachel, and she gave her a small wave as she headed towards the choir room. Rachel slammed her locker shut and stormed off after her.

Finn watched Rachel as she burned a whole into the back of Quinn and Puck's heads. "Are you okay?" he finally whispered after he could have sworn he heard her growl.

"Fine." She growled out.

He slowly sunk down into his chair afraid for his safety if he said anything else. He signed with relief when Mr. Shue entered the room.

"Hey guys." He said as he wrote worthless on the white board.

The glee all looked amongst each other trying to figure out this week's assignment.

"Being made to feel worthless is something we all feel from time to time," Mr. Shue began. Rachel's eyes darted to Quinn. "That is why we sing about it."

Puck leaned over and began whispering in Santana's ear, she giggled loudly.

"Puck, Santana pay attention." Mr. Shue warned.

They nodded and went back to whispering.

Rachel watched as a hurt looked crossed Quinn's face as she tugged Puck back towards her, he grinned and put his arm around her as they went back to listening to Shue.

Quinn stormed out of the room as soon as the bell rang. Rachel frowned as she saw Puck shrug and nod towards Santana who just grinned.

Rachel was on her way out the door when she saw a sight that really pissed her off. Puck and Santana were in an empty classroom making out heavily. She seethed with anger as she saw Quinn's boyfriend and supposed to be best friend making out on top of a desk. She jumped when Puck's cell phone rang.

"It's Quinn", he whispered to Santana. She nodded and continued to unbutton his pants. "Hey babe." No I told you practice is going to run late tonight." Puck gasped as Santana begin sucking and nibbling on his erection. "Gotta go." Puck said as he hit the end button and tossed his phone.

He pushed his boxers down and thrust Santana's head closer to his cock.

Rachel gasped and turned away. How could he have a girl like Quinn and treat her this way? Tears streamed down her face as she turned away and ran smack into Finn.

"Are you okay?" he asked his voice full of concern.

Rachel could only nod as more tears came.

"Let me drive you home." Finn said as he led Rachel towards his truck.

Rachel kissed Finn's cheek and mumbled a thank you as he dropped her off. He gave her his half grin and nodded.

Rachel stormed up the stairs after making sure the house was clear. She threw her backpack across the room and began pacing. "What is wrong with me?" she said aloud. She threw herself on her bed dramatically. Oh my god I'm in love with her, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn was surprised when Rachel showed up at her door. "Hey is everything okay?" she asked as she let her in.

Rachel nodded as she sat down on the couch; she watched as Quinn shut the door and took a seat next to her.

"So what's up?" Quinn asked.

Rachel took a deep breath, "where's your mom?"

"Out." Quinn answered starting to get annoyed. "Look Rachel whatever is wrong just tell me."

Rachel stood up and began pacing. "I saw something the other day after school."

"And?" Quinn pressed.

Rachel turned away to hide the tears that were beginning to fall. "I saw Puck and Santana together, they were making out and then she did things to him."

Quinn gasped.

Rachel turned towards her tears falling down her face. "Quinn I'm so sorry." I didn't know if I should tell you or not."

Quinn got up and began pacing.

Rachel was worried about the silence. "Quinn?" she asked gently.

"I need to be alone." Quinn whispered.

"Quinn?" Rachel began.

"Please just leave." Quinn said as she opened the door.

Rachel cried harder as she walked out the door.

Quinn went to her room and slammed the door. She began looking through all her pictures of her and Puck and her and Santana. She began crying uncontrollably as she threw the pictures to the floor.

Puck was in the middle of playing Call of Duty when he heard knocking on the door, he rolled his eyes as he paused the game and went to answer the door. He grinned when he saw it was Quinn. He saw her tear stained face but chose to ignore it. "Sup babe?" he asked.

Quinn stormed pass him, "are you and Santana hooking up?" she asked him point blank.

Puck looked confused. "Of course not, where did you hear this?"

Quinn took a deep breath as more tears fell.

Puck pulled her into a hug. "I love you Quinn, I would never hurt you. Ever."

Quinn smiled "I love you too."

Puck pulled away and began kissing Quinn deeply.

Quinn shoved her tongue into his mouth and led him towards the couch pulling him on top of her.

Puck began kissing along her jawline and nibbling at her neck.

Quinn gasped as she tugged at his Mohawk.

That only fueled Puck more; he peeled off her shirt and tossed it towards the floor. He began nibbling and biting her nipples through her bra. "God you're so hot." Puck mumbled.

Quinn smiled as she pulled him back into a kiss. She reached down and began rubbing his hard cock.

Puck groaned and began unbuttoning his pants; he got up and pulled his boxers off, his hard cock popping out.

Quinn grinned and began stroking it.

Puck moaned as she leaned down and began sucking on it. "God baby, mmm more."

Quinn suddenly stopped. "I I can't" she stuttered as she grabbed her shirt and ran out the door.

Puck waited for her car to disappear before calling Santana. "Yo she bailed again and I'm really hard." He grinned as Santana appeared and went right to were Quinn left off.

Quinn threw herself on the bed and began crying she felt disgusted by the way she acted. Puck kept pressuring her to have sex and she just was not ready. That was the furthest they had ever gone. She cried herself to sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn took a deep breath as she made her way towards her locker, she had been avoiding Puck all day but Santana was a different story. She was following her around taunting her. She jumped when her locker door slammed shut.

"Well well virgin Mary can't avoid me forever." Santana said as she looked at Quinn with disgust.

"What do you want?" Quinn cried out. She was getting really sick of Santana.

"I heard through a little birdie that you still aren't putting out."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "That's really none of your business."

Santana eye's narrowed. "Puck is a nice piece of ass, who should not be wasting his time on a prude like you." Toddles." She called over her shoulder as she headed off to class.

Quinn wiped away the tears that were welling up and headed towards her last class before glee.

Quinn let out a sigh of relief as she headed towards glee; she was stopped in her tracks when she saw Puck talking intimately to Santana. As Puck turned away Santana slapped his ass and blew him a kiss.

Quinn gasped at what she saw.

Santana turned towards her and smiled, "told you weren't enough."

Quinn stormed pass her and into the glee room, she walked straight towards Puck and slapped him hard across the face.

Everyone gasped as they watched the exchange.

"Quinn?" Mr. Shue started.

"Tell me the truth." She seethed.

Puck looked around the room before his eyes landed back onto the angry ones of his girlfriend.

Santana came up behind Quinn and clapped, "well blondie sure does know how to cause a scene."

"Shut up Santana!" Puck yelled. He took a deep breath before answering. "What are you talking about baby?" he asked sweetly.

Quinn shook with anger. "Don't call me that!" Have you been screwing Santana behind my back?"

Puck nodded. "Yes." But can you blame me?" You haven't put out in two years." A guy has needs."

Quinn gasped. "How could you do this to me?" she cried. "You have no idea how worthless you made me feel."

Puck smiled. "Well maybe we can you know fix it." He winked.

Finn got to feet his feet and stepped in between Puck and Quinn. "Why don't you treat her a little better?"

Puck grinned. "Are you asking for a shot bro?" I'm sure we can double team."

Finn punched Puck knocking him to the ground. He then begins punching him repeatedly.

Quinn cried harder as she ran out of the room.

"Stop!" Shue yelled as he grabbed Finn off of Puck.

Puck wiped the blood off his face and stormed out of the room.

"Glee is dismissed." Shue said as he led Finn towards his office.

Rachel stood outside of Quinn's house for what seemed like forever before she rang the doorbell. "Quinn it's me, please let me in."Rachel pleaded.

Quinn opened the door wiping away the remaining tears. "Hey." She whispered.

Rachel's heart broke for the girl in front of her.

Quinn sat on the couch staring straight ahead. She looked so broken.

Rachel sat beside her and took her hand. "I know I'm probably the last person you want to see but I'm here for you if you need me."

Quinn began crying again. "I should have listened to you."

Rachel strained to hear.

"I went to confront him and he lied to my face, I did things to him I normally wouldn't do." God I'm such an idiot!" Quinn screamed as the tears took over.

Rachel pulled her into a hug. "You're not an idiot. You're so beautiful Quinn, but you are so much more than that."

Quinn sniffled. "Thank you Rachel, for being here and just being you."

Rachel beamed. "It's my pleasure."

Quinn laid her head on Rachel's shoulder and began playing with her fingers. They sure are far from manly Quinn thought. She smiled at Rachel as she pulled a blanket around them.


	4. Chapter 4

"So how are you doing?" Rachel asked Quinn as she took a sip of her coffee. She was shocked when Quinn called her to go have coffee with her at the Lima Bean.

"I'm fine." Quinn answered as she also took a sip. Quinn begins looking around the coffee shop, her eyes narrowed when she saw Santana walk in.

"What?" Rachel asked as she also began looking around. Her eyes grew wide as she also noticed Santana.

Santana gave Quinn a small wave and turned to leave after she got her coffee.

Quinn rolled her eyes and began fidgeting with her cup.

"Is she still calling to apologize?" Rachel asked.

Quinn nodded. "She slept with my boyfriend for two years, kind of hard to forget."

Rachel frowned. "I'm sor

"Don't." Quinn cut her off. "It was their decision."

"Still you deserve so much better." Rachel mumbled.

Quinn smiled. "Come on let's get out of here."

Quinn pulled into her driveway and motioned for Rachel to follow.

Rachel took a deep breath before following Quinn into the house.

"Want to watch a movie?" Quinn called over her shoulder as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Sure." Rachel called after her.

"You can pick one out." Quinn said as she headed towards the stairs. "I'm going to change real quickly."

Rachel walked towards the TV and began looking at the movie selection, she nearly squealed when she saw some musicals in the mix. She gasped when she saw Quinn come up behind her from the reflection in the TV. She was wearing a William McKinley t shirt and a pair of cheerios shorts, she had no makeup on and her hair was up in a messy bun. She looked so beautiful.

"Thanks." Quinn giggled as she took a seat on the couch.

Oh shit that was out loud. Rachel thought.

"Did you pick out a movie?" Quinn asked.

"Ummmm ummm." Rachel began muttering.

Quinn smiled. "How about Funny Girl?" I hear it's your favorite."

Rachel swallowed. "Sounds great." She managed to get out.

Quinn got up and put her hands on Rachel's shoulders. "Why don't you take a seat and I will get the movie?"

Rachel nodded as she practically ran towards the couch.

Quinn giggled as she set up the movie. She took a seat close to Rachel and pulled a blanket around them.

Rachel began growing tired and a little restless; being so close to Quinn was torture. She was beginning to understand boy's hormones, she really wanted to just rip Quinn's clothes off and take her on the couch. She nearly had a heart attack when Quinn spoke.

"Would you like to stay?" My mom is out of town and it gets lonely here by yourself." Quinn said as she got up and stretched showing off her glorious abs.

Rachel had to look away before she did something stupid. "Sure." She gasped.

"Awesome so let's head to my room." Quinn said.

Rachel's head shot up. "Huh?"

"I'm sure you want to change?" Quinn questioned as she gave Rachel a strange look.

"Yeah change of course." Rachel replied as she followed Quinn up the stairs.

Quinn pulled out some shorts and a t shirt and handed them to Rachel. "I will be downstairs when you're ready."

Rachel nodded as she took the clothes. "Pull yourself together Berry." She said aloud as she began getting changed.

Rachel found Quinn in the kitchen staring into space.

"Are you okay?"

Quinn jumped. "Yeah." Just thinking."

"About Puck?" Rachel asked her voice wavering a bit.

"I knew he was cheating, I just didn't want to believe it." Quinn said sadly.

Rachel took a seat beside her and took her hand.

Quinn interlaced their fingers. "I don't think I even really loved him that is what hurts the most about this whole thing.

Rachel squeezed her hand.

"Thanks for listening." Quinn said.

"It's no problem." Rachel said smiling.

Quinn leaned in and kissed Rachel chastely. "Let's drink." She said getting up and heading towards the liquor cabinet.

With wobbly legs and a huge smile Rachel got up and followed.

"You're so beautiful." Quinn said as she touched Rachel's face. "I'm sorry I never said that before."

Rachel beamed as she looked into Quinn's eyes.

Quinn laid her head in Rachel's lap and closed her eyes.

Rachel began stroking her hair as she watched her fall asleep. She watched her sleep for a bit before sleep took her as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn took a deep breath as she entered the Lima Bean. She agreed to meet Santana as long as it was in a public place under her terms. Quinn gave her a small wave when she entered.

Santana nodded as she headed towards her. She took a seat across from her and removed her jacket draping it across her chair. "So um I talked to Brittany and look I'm sorry." I know there isn't any way to fix this but I will sure try." We were best friends at one point and I ruined it."

Quinn gripped her coffee cup tighter and tighter as she listened.

"I really do miss you Quinn I only slept with Puck because I was so ashamed."

"Of what?" Quinn asked as she set her coffee cup at the end of the table.

"My feelings for Brit." Santana said as she turned her head to hide the tears.

Quinn gasped. "How come you never said anything?"

"Like what?" Santana asked as she stood up.

Quinn grabbed her hand. "You were right we were best friends you could have come to me."

Santana let the tears fall. "I'm sorry Quinn."

Quinn gave her a small smile. "I will forgive you but I won't forget."

Santana smiled. "Agreed." So best friends again?"

Quinn took her hand and shook it. "Best friends again."

"So what's the deal with you and Berry?"

Quinn looked at her surprised. "How did you know I kissed her?" Quinn gasped as she slapped her hand over her mouth.

Santana barked laughter. "I didn't." Go you Fabray."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "So what about you and Brittany?"

"We are going to go slow."

Quinn smiled. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

Rachel was in the middle of vocal lessons when she heard a knock on the door. She smiled as she went to answer it.

"Hey." Quinn greeted her as she leaned in to kiss her.

Rachel smiled as she kissed her back.

"So I was wondering if I could take you out tonight?" Quinn asked her voice full of hope.

Rachel beamed. "Of course."

Quinn smiled. "Great I will be here at seven." She kissed Rachel on the cheek before disappearing to her car.

Rachel raced up the stairs to get ready. She went through every single outfit before settling on a yellow sundress. She straightens her hair and put on her makeup. She smiled as she looked over herself. I can't believe I'm going on a date with Quinn Fabray, she thought. She jumped when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Hey." Quinn greeted her. "You look great."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks you do too." She looked Quinn up and down. Quinn was wearing a baby blue dress her golden hair cascading over her shoulders.

Quinn took her hand, "shall we?"

"Wow Quinn this is amazing." Rachel gasped as Quinn pulled up to a meadow overlooking the lake.

Quinn smiled as she held out her hand. "Dance with me?"

Rachel beamed as she took her hand and let Quinn pull her close.

The girls danced under the moonlight.

"Thank you for opening my eyes." Quinn whispered.

Rachel pulled her in for a deep kiss. "I love you Quinn."

Quinn's eyes got big. "You do?"

Rachel nodded. "I do and I know you're not ready to say it yet and I'm not expecting you too." I just wanted you to know."

Quinn grinned as she pulled her back into another kiss.


End file.
